No Hard Feelings
by orenjii-button
Summary: Hogwarts has changed.Only the popular survived and everyone else was dirt beneath their feet. How was Harry supposed to save the wizarding world if his home has turned into a blueeyed nightmare? DMHPR
1. Chapter 1

Well… I have no doubt that my grammar sucks, but I can't do anything about that. I'm mentally challenged when it comes to checking my grammar (my English teacher agrees on that).

This is my first attempt on something that would interest people, so I hope it does. Read and Review everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, the school or any magic stuff. All I own are my own weird ideas but… I wouldn't mind owning Tom Felton. XDD

LET THE MAGIC BEGIN!

* * *

Draco POV

"Let the feast begin" The voice of our headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, rang across the Great Hall.

As usual, the food magically appeared on the plates. It was widely appreciated as almost every student was starving and ready to dig in. Roast Beef was eagerly cut into, while Lamb chops were grabbed by student and eaten with bare hands. I however, didn't need to move a finger to find my plate already piling with food.

"Draco, let me help you with that!" Pansy Parkinson's whiney voice popped up as she immediately started piling mashed potatoes onto my plate.

"NO! I can help him!" Millicent Bulstrode eagerly shoved Pansy away and started pouring… no… dumping gravy onto my plate already filled plate.

"Who exactly said I wanted mashed potatoes drowned in gravy?" My smooth voice cut through the girls whining as they immediately stopped bickering only to come up with stupid excuses.

"That's right Bulstrode! He never said he wanted potatoes!" Pansy glared haughtily at Millicent before clutching my arm and giving Bulstrode a snotty glare.

"And I'm sure he doesn't want you either!" Bulstrode hissed out through her clenched teeth. Her eyes looked like she was more likely to clobber Pansy up than to curse her.

I noticed the eager stares of people not only from my table but also from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. They were obviously waiting for me to make a decision on which girl I would choose to end this bickering.

I felt Zaibini Blaise elbow me to quickly make a decision before the 2 got into a fight and ruined the feast.

Like I care what happens to the feast.

However, I was tired today so I finally choose the obvious choice.

I slowly moved my arm around Pansy's waist adding a bit force so that she would lean into my chest a bit more. I stiffened a bit when I smelt the sharp scent of Pansy's perfume waft up into my nose. I for one never favored perfume; it stunk and was too strong.

Millicent Bulstrode just gave another glare to Pansy before resting her eyes on the next boy sitting beside her.

"Draco darling, let's skip the feast shall we?" Pansy purred while slightly shifting herself so she was stationed in my lap while her hands eagerly rubbed the outside of my thighs.

I smirked.

This, is what happens when you're the "most wanted boy in the school".

Harry POV

"Hey Potter!" A voice called out from the table next to ours.

I waved.

"Harry, good to see you again!" Justin yelled from a few tables away.

"Ill-a-opulor-afs-uousual" Ron attempted at speaking only to spit out little specks of mashed potatoes and chunks of meat out of his mouth.

"Ron, how many times do I have to tell you, don't talk while your still chewing." The bossy know it all voice of Hermione Granger made itself known as she promptly hit Ron on his back causing him to choke slightly.

Ron glared at her acidly before swallowing and gave back his best retort.

"You're not my mother!" The famous line was out of his mouth before I could helpfully note that Hermione and I had heard that line at least 1000 times.

I let my eyes wander over the great hall; the starry ceiling that was bewitched to look like the outside sky, the teachers sitting at the front of the hall; such as, Hagrid with his merry face, Flitwick and his squeaky voice.

I sighed as my eyes lingered over the headmaster's chair. Dumbledore was sitting there chatting amiably with Professor Sprout who was laughing at something he said. That was still normal… However….

I sighed. Hogwarts had changed, and so did all the students that belonged here.

I looked around at the four different houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. At the Hufflepuff table, most people were eating peacefully, some were chatting about there summer, some, however, were slowly sneaking out of there seats to get a better look at the boy across the hall.

Him.

Who?

Draco Malfoy.

I felt my heart plummet as I noticed not only were Hufflepuffs (both boys and girls) staring at Malfoy, so were Ravenclaws (both genders) and the most bothersome, Gryffindors as well.

"Harry, what's wrong? You look disturbed." Hermione cleverly asked me while getting herself out of arguing with Ron.

"Ughh... Harry I agree with you! That is disgusting!" Ron made a gagging noise before turning around and grabbing a treacle tart.

"What!" Hermione huffed looking obviously annoyed that she was left out.

"Him." I glared at the blond haired boy that so easily charmed everyone at Hogwarts. Boys and girls fell beneath his feet and he was easily given the name of "Hogwarts most wanted boy". (AKA everyone wanted to get into bed with him)

"Ohhh… Malfoy… He's not that bad, don't worry about him so much" Hermione said rather stiffly while helping herself to some raspberry pie.

"Mione's right... Malfoy isn't that ba- WHAT! Malfoy isn't THAT BAD! Bloody Hell, Hermione what are you thinking! Malfoy not that bad! He's a pain in the ass and we all know it!" Ron finished while sending Hermione looks that showed if Ron ever thought Hermione crazy he sure did now.

"I agree with Ron! He's been on our case since first year and he even calls you the "m" word Mione!" I stared at Hermione strangely, finally taking note that Hermione's cheeks were slightly tainted pink.

Then it was obvious

"HERMIONE YOU LIKE MALFOY DON'T YOU!" I yelled making Ron choke.

"MALFOY HERMIONE! MALFOY!" Ron glared at Hermione clearly thinking that someone had messed up her brain.

"He is good looking! He's also smart, popular and……………..sexy……" Hermione said hotly but mumbling the last word which made Ron lose his appetite.

"Hermione, please tell me you're still a virgin because most of this school isn't anymore thanks to Malfoy." Ron's face paled while he waited for an answer.

"Of course I am! He wouldn't even snog me if I was the last girl in the world, honestly Ronald, you have to be pretty or popular to be able to get in bed with Malfoy" Hermione whispered the last part as Malfoy got up from the Slytherin tables and walked out the Great Hall with Pansy.

"You're worth ten Malfoys!" Ron insisted while giving Hermione weird looks and a blush noticeably creeping onto his face.

"Ron's right! You're pretty, smart and loads of people like you!" I agreed with Ron but my mind agreed with what Hermione had said.

I let my mind wander as the chatter in the Great Hall was quieter when dessert came and everyone was helping themselves to ice cream or pies.

"Someone like Harry" Hermione's voice and Ron's choke snapped me out of my thoughts.

"BUT HARRY WOULDN'T! No way would Harry sleep with a dirty, low Malfoy!" Ron spat out the name Malfoy with venom.

I could only nod my head confused as to why Hermione said Malfoy would bed me. I swear I blushed at the thoughts of Malfoy and bed.

"Harry don't you realize! You're the second most wanted boy in school! You're good looking, popular, smart not to mention famous to the wizarding world, and unlike Dra-Malfoy, you're still a virgin!" Hermione stated knowingly as if she was quoting from a book.

"Nice one Harry! Now you can choose any girl to go with you to the Christmas Dance!" Ron patted me on the back a bit harder than usual while still giving Hermione looks from time to time.

I didn't think I was that popular… And never would I consider myself good looking like Malfoy… My graders were just above average and famous… well…. All thanks to Voldemort. I didn't take Hermione's words but I swear I could now feel eyes trailing on my back.

Hogwarts was my home, no matter how much it's changed, it'll always be home. I grinned and went back to chatting, once again forgetting the feeling of eyes staring at me.

* * *

DONE! It's not as good as I wanted to be, so hopefully the next chapter will be better… My grammar sucks… but… you guys will have to put up with that until I can somehow grow a brain.

The little purple button down there that makes me write quicker is waiting for you to press it. So please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Well then… Let's continue to Chappie 2!

Disclaimer: Please see first chapter. Sorry for inconvenience. It's like any other disclaimer that you'll find though…

**Note**: I have changed some things in the first chapter so please take note of that. I've actually edited the story to have Dumbledore in it. And Professor Snape as well, once I noticed my initial mistake of taking away two characters yet not taking away another one. So I hope that this will not make much of a difference for you all.

Please Enjoy

* * *

Usually, the girl's dormitory in Gryffindor tower is very quiet. Some may here whispers now and then followed by excited giggles, but often all you would here is the gentle toss and turn of students deep asleep. Today was different, maybe because nature was mad, therefore it painted pictures full of emotions, adding thunder, lightning and gusts of wind into the pitch black night that was the canvas.

Lying in her bed, beads of sweat forming, Hermione Granger is tossing and turning gripping her bed sheets like they were her last lifeline. Small groans escaped her parched lips, either from pain or pleasure; no one was awake to hear her or help her. A bolt of lightning gave light to the pitch darkness and if one looked closely enough, one could see the thin bead of sweat trickling down her neck.

When the roar of thunder was heard, Hermione was already sitting up in her bed, eyes wide and heart pounding through her chest. The labored breaths made the eerie silence more visible as every breath sounded like someone was coming, walking up the stairs, opening the door, coming to get her.

Another flash of light appeared, lighting the room except this time, a dark shadow of a young boy with glasses perched upon his nose appeared. When the flash was gone, the young boys shadow was no wear to be seen.

Hermione's eyes darted wildly around the room seeing if there was indeed any boy in the GIRLS dormitory. She could hear the quiet mumbles of Lavender and Parvati, proving that they were asleep and off in there little dream world. The breath she had been holding in the whole time was slowly let out and she slowly crawled back into bed and under the warm covers. The storm was slowly starting to go away leaving only the steady _pitter patter_ of rain in its wake. Another sigh escaped through the young girls lips and said girl finally decided to lie down and go back to sleep.

The young boy's shadow slowly walked away, but not before one final glance at the young girl who just fell asleep.

* * *

Stepping to one side to allow a small group of chattering first years pass her, she winced when one accidentally stepped on her foot. A small flicker of pain passed through her face, but was replaced with happiness just as fast as she saw her friends waving to her.

She happily walked over to the Gryffindor table, having forgotten about last nights dream and events.

"Morning Hermione" A girl with bright red hair smiled happily while taking a sip of water.

"Good Morning Ginny" Hermione smiled and sat down. "Where are Ron and Harry?"

Ginny shrugged. "They should be down any second now. Besides, breakfast only just started. And you know them… they sleep like pigs… especially Ron…"

The noise level inside the Great Hall seemed to increase as more students poured in. Some were still yawning and stretching, not yet fully awake, while others were already excited for the upcoming day and events.

"First day of classes, excited?" asked Hermione. She poured some orange juice into a cup and took a piece of toast from the wide variety of food provided.

"Hell no… Double potions with Slytherin first thing… "Ginny shook her head, slowly putting down her cup of juice and reaching for a slice of toast. "Not that I dislike Potions" She mumbled sarcastically. "By the way… heard of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher yet? I heard from Dean that it was a young woman…"

"Really!" Hermione gasped eyes wide. Well since the return of… You-know…of Voldemort." The name was whispered into Ginny's ear and yet it still caused a small twitch to run through the young girl. "I would've thought that no one would like to take the place of that job… Especially someone well… quite young…"

Ginny nodded. "Yes well-"

"Morning Mione, Ginny." A young boy with messy brown hair and wiry glasses perched on his nose smiled at the two girls, who stopped in the middle of there conversation to glance at him.

"Morning Harry, Ron" They both replied back, also acknowledging the tall, lanky red head that took a seat beside Hermione and bore a striking resemblance to Ginny.

"Post been received yet?" Ron answered while piling sausages and toast onto his plate.

"Pass the orange juice please" Harry asked politely to some 3rd year who was quite excited to be able to talk to THE Harry POTTER.

"Oh! Post's here!" Hermione pointed above as hundreds of owls, all in different shapes and sizes, came flying in gracefully all with some sort of letter, newspaper, or package tied to there legs. "Let's see what's in the Daily Prophet…"

Hermione untied the scroll of newspaper tied carefully to the barn owl who was currently taking small pecks out of Hermione's breakfast plate.

Ginny tried to take a peek only to find Hermione already quickly going through the whole newspaper. "Errrr… Anything interesting Hermione?"

"Nope… Looks like everything is pretty peaceful…" she mumbled quickly, flipping pages every few seconds. One could almost see her eyes moving from side to side at an increasingly frenzied pace. It was almost as if, she knew something bad was going to happen or already happened.

"Anyways, class is about to start soon, I better get going." Ginny smiled and stood up and walked off. Before disappearing out of sight and out of the Great Hall, she gave a little wave to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"So, what do you we have next?" Harry asked Ron who was still eating his sausages. He soon gave up and decided that asking Hermione would give him a higher chance of receiving a response.

"Mione? What class do you have next?"

"Oh! Well, we have Transfiguration with Hufflepuff then, History of Magic with Ravenclaw, and lastly… Double Potions with Slytherin." Her face seemed to drop a bit at the last mention of Potions with Slytherin, but it didn't seem to affect her as much as it affected Ron and Harry.

"Bloody Hell… Double Potions with Slytherin in the first day?" Ron groaned and stopped eating. "That's just great, two times the amount of torture on the first day.

"Stop whining Ronald! Besides, you and Harry should have already memorized your timetables!" Hermione huffed and stood up. "Classes are about to start, we should go get our books now."

Both the boys nodded and all three of them left the Great Hall. None of them realized the young boy that watched them leave. He had the most striking red eyes that weren't covered at all by the glasses perched on his nose. He took one last sip of milk and left after them.

* * *

"POTTER! WEASELY! I will not have this childish behavior in my classroom! Not only are you disturbing each other, but you are also disturbing the students around you who are trying to learn! 10 points a piece from Gryffindor, and if I catch you two disturbing the class again, it'll be detention!" Professor McGonagall pursed her thin lips and walked back to the front of the class and began the explanation for transfiguring a human into an animal.

"Don't say it Hermione" Ron grimaced as he saw the 'I-told-you-so-look' on Hermione's face.

Harry smiled at the two. Sometimes, it was these moments that made him extremely glad he had chosen not to shake Malfoy's hand during his first year here.

"For those paying attention, I would like you all to start changing these turtles into doves" the strict voice rang out throughout the room and immediately everyone rose out of their seats to get there turtle.

"You may be all wondering why we are practicing on animals first, and this is because you are all not ready to transfigure humans yet. We will see how far a long you get with these turtles." She eyed every student calmly.

"Begin, Now!"

* * *

The rest of the day followed out quite well. Everything was perfectly normal and by normal I mean, Neville had somehow managed to make his turtle spout hair that turned different shades of color every few seconds. Not that Harry and Ron did any better of course. Ron turned his turtle into a teacup, of which he was quite pleased he still remembered the correct spell from 4th year. Harry did a little better. He did succeed in turning his turtle into a dove, however, it didn't fly. It wobbled on its legs and crawled as slowly as a turtle. Needless to say, Hermione succeeded and was rewarded with another smile from the strict Professor, which was hardly ever received by any other student.

Herbology passed quite quickly, in which everyone did quite well and not-surprisingly Neville out-shined both Harry and Ron. So far, everything seemed all rainbows and dancing bunnies until Potions began.

And for the second time today… Harry and Ron received punishment. Though, if you notice closely, it is quite different from what they received from Professor McGonagall.

"POTTER! WEASELY! Talking in class again? 20 points from Gryffindor for the both of you. If you think you can talk in my class, you are quite mistaken." Snape sneered at his least favored students. "Potter, go sit beside Mr. Malfoy and you, Weasley seat yourself beside Ms. Parkinson!

No one moved.

"NOW!" Snape's voice echoed throughout the dungeon that was their classroom and almost all the students jumped in there seats startled. The two boys that were being punished slowly got up and out of their seats and moved across the room to where their new seats were.

Harry grimaced and sat down beside Malfoy who wasn't looking all that pleased as well. A look of pure disgust was plastered over his face as he gave a snide sneer at his new lab partner.

Pansy sniffed and turned her head around from Ron, who was already wishing he could kick the slimy git, which was their teacher, to another dimension.

"I will no longer tolerate any nonsense from anyone of you and I will make it my personal job to ensure that anyone else who wants detention will get two months worth of it." Dark glittering eyes passed through every student to ensure that he was understood and obeyed.

"To continue with our lesson, I've decided that today is to test your abilities and what you've learned throughout your years in Potions. We will be making a potion that disables the drinkers control over his or her own wishes, wants and…" At the last part, Snape let out a small smile, almost evilly. "Desires… However, that is not all. The drinker will also submit to the commands of others if even 1 of him or herself wants to."

"The ingredients are on the board, you have one hour and a half! This potion will require the utmost concentration and control. You will work with your partners and one of you will have to test out the potion. Do not misunderstand; this is a project that will be due at the end of next month. I require this potion to be done CORRECTLY and a scroll at least half a meter long about the experiment you used to test out if your potion was done correctly. What happened to your partner, what made you believe your potion was correct etc. If you do not make the potion correctly at the end of two months with your partner and do not find a suitable experiment which I will see fit, you will instantly fail. That is all, Begin now!"

"Copy down the instructions Potter! I'll go get the ingredients." Draco glared at Harry and walked down to attain the ingredients needed for this potion."

Harry could only just contain his anger as he glared at Malfoy and started jotting down the instructions angrily. He even managed to poke a hole through his paper when he dotted his 'I' too ferociously.

"Are you done yet Potter!" Malfoy sneered at him as he returned with an armful of ingredients.

"Shut up, Malfoy. I don't see you doing anything" A glare was shot at Malfoy as Harry finished copying the last sentence.

"You slice and I'll do the rest! I can't have you ruining my potion." Malfoy grabbed the instructions from Harry's hands and immediately started to separate all the ingredients into the ones needed to be cut and the ones which needed to be weighed.

Harry grabbed the knife angrily and grabbed the Valederian Roots of which he needed to chop up. He grinned as he imagined himself chopping up Malfoy. Of course, he was supposed to be chopping up the roots into equal sizes and same shapes, but imagining chopping up Malfoy slightly distracted him.

"Potter, can you not even chop evenly?" Malfoy sneered and grabbed the knife from Harry's hands and started chopping the roots faster than Harry and yet they came out perfectly equal in shape and size.

"I'm sure you can crush the pods next?"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry said through clenched teeth closing his eyes and attempting to count to ten to lower his already exploding anger. He read through the instructions, apparently, he was supposed to release the natural juices.

He started slowly chopping them but before he could even finish chopping one piece the knife was once again grabbed out of his hands.

"Why the fuck was I paired up with you! Even the Mudblood is better than you! You crush the pods, not slice them." Malfoy didn't spare a glance at Harry as he turned the knife downwards and used his wrist and banged down on the knife and once he made impact, the pods popped and immediately all the juices came out. "You're pathetic..."

"SHUT THE F-!"

"POTTER! There will be no bad-mouthing other students in my class! Another 20 points from Gryffindor!" Snape silkily stated and returned back to checking out the other groups and there progress.

"Temper, Potter, Temper" Malfoy smirked as he slowly added the crushed pods that were leaking so much water that it was surprising that such small pods could hold so much juices.

"Fuck you Malfoy."

What Harry didn't know was that those words could never be taken back. Indeed, if Harry knew what was going to happen next, was so closely related to those words, he probably would've never said them in the first place.

Tbc….

* * *

Well… Sorry the first chapter was so short, I'm trying to increase chapter lengths and I'm getting there!

Read and Review, pleaseand I promise the next chapter will be coming soon!


End file.
